A New View
by Sparkle Dreamer
Summary: A girl runs from something that threatens to confuse her. Threatens to change the way she sees one of her best friends. But she runs into someone and realises that good friends are hard to find, lucky to have, and always have been and always will be there


Disclaimer- I don't own digimon. Nope.   
  
A/N- This is a sudden twist in my writing. I havn't really written stuff like this in a long time, so please bear with me! If you think it's incredibly stupid, feel free to curse me out in a review, but just know that I write out of boredom:)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
She ran. To nowhere in particular. She just ran. It was getting late. The streetlamps began to turn on. But she didn't care. She just had to get away. From him. From everything. From the thoughts that raced through her mind. From the thoughts that kept on threatening to confuse her even more than she already was. All of a sudden she bumped into something. More like someone.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, Watch where you're...Kari?" The boy said as he steadied himself and looked at who had just knocked into him.  
  
She looked up. Right into a pair of warm brown eyes.  
  
"Oh hey Davis." She said as she looked at her fee and wiped the tears from her face. "Sorry bout that" She said before she ran off again.  
  
"Wait, Kari what's wrong?" He said as he chased after her. He easily caught up and stood in front of her, blocking her way.  
  
"Nothing." She said as she began to walk around him to run off again.  
  
He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "No, Kari, there's something wrong. tell me what it is."  
  
She looked from her feet to meet his gaze. " Davis, thank you, but there's nothing wrong."  
  
He didn't loosen his grip. "Yes, there is." He said, his features twisted into a sincere look of concern. He looked into her familiar brown eyes, genuinely worried about his friend.  
  
Kari sighed. She might as well tell him. She shook her head sadly and looked up at him.  
  
He let go of her wrist. She didn't run away. She didn't look back down at the ground. the two began to walk slowly as she told her friend all that had happened.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Well," She began as the two walked through the park. "It all began when school finished today. TK said he wanted to talk to me for a minute. I though tit was something about the digital world or something. But, he said...He said that he, He loved me." The girl said, looking straight ahead.  
  
Davis could tell that she was fighting back tears.   
  
"But I thought..." He started, feeling totally confused. " But I thought that you loved TK too. Isn't this what you want Kari?"  
  
She stopped walking and looked into his eyes, seemingly surprised.  
  
"What?" he asked softly  
  
She laughed to herself "Nothing, I just wasn't expecting you to do that. I kinda expected you to get all mad."  
  
"Well, Kari, you're my friend. And friends are there to listen when you need to talk. To give advice when you need to hear it." He said, sounding very unlink the Davis Kari knew.  
  
"Well," Kari said. "You're my friend. And I could really use some advice. What do I do?" She said, Half expecting him to say something, like 'go out with me', half not knowing what to expect.  
  
He stared at her for a minute, then took a deep breath. " Well, I think that first you should find out why him saying that made you so upset."  
  
Kari looked at him, surprised. " Since when were you so insightful?" She asked, rather playfully.   
  
"Well, " He started. "Since you asked." He himself didn't know where that came from. "Now think about the question I asked you."  
  
"TK," Kari said. " TK's My friend. I know we're very close. And I do love him. But I love him as a brother and he loves me as a girlfriend and I just don't know what to do. I can't love a brother like a boyfriend, it doesn't work that way."  
  
Davis wiped a tear away from her eyes, which had once again wandered to the ground. " You should tell him that. If he really loves you, and I think he does, then he'll understand."  
  
She once again looked into his warm brown eyes. They seemed to smile at her. She smiled back.  
  
"What's that about?" Davis asked, seeing her smile suddenly.  
  
"Thanks, I really needed that. I think I will tell him." She said gratefully.  
  
"Anytime." He said as they began to walk back home.  
  
"Hey Davis?" Kari asked all of a sudden.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
  
"How come you're never like this when every ones is around? How come we can't talk like this all the time?" She asked  
  
"I...I don't know, " He answered, suddenly unsure of the answer himself.  
  
"I wish that we could talk like this again." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I do too," he said as he looked up a the stars.  
  
"Davis, Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?" Kari suddenly asked as they approached her apartment building.  
  
The boy smiled. " Of course" He said as he paused by her doorway looking at her.  
  
"Be here tomorrow at six." She said as she smiled.  
  
He started to turn and walk home when he suddenly felt her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Wait." She said  
  
He turned to face her.  
  
"I want to give you this. For cheering me up. And stopping me from possibly doing something I would have regretted later." She said as she moved closer until they were standing about half a foot apart.  
  
Suddenly she leaned in and their lips met. When she pulled away she took one last look into his deep brown eyes before running up to her apartment.


End file.
